Love Hina Sailor Moon Fantasy
by GoddesS.MistreS
Summary: major hook ups!!!(Usagi/Keitaro,Naru/Seiya, Ami/Yaten.Kakyuu/Mamoru and more!!!)


hey! Listen first before reading!! I own no part of these charcters in this chapter except this fanfiction,ok?so don't sue me!!!  
  
  
The last battle with Galaxia was exhausting. In an instant,everyone was back in their usual forms. "Hey,people,let's take a break from all these wars and battles," Usagi said. "Agree!" they cheered. "Let's find a place to relax," Princess Kakyuu said. "Cool with me," Hotaru said casually."How bout we stay at the Hinata Inn for the summer?"Oh,yeah,we haven't talked with Shinobu in a while because of all the wars and battles going on,now we'll have a perfect chance!" Chibiusa said. Mamoru looked at Usagi and Usagi looked at Kakyuu looked at Setsuna,they smiled at eachother. " Then what are we waiting for?" Minako asked excitedly. "Let's go!" They smiled at eachother then they held hands and walked happily all the way to the Hinata Sou.  
  
IN THE HINATA SOU...  
"I wonder what our scout friends are doing now," Mokoto said. "We haven't seen them for such a long time." Naru nodded in agreement. "i hope to see them sometime soon." Shinobu looked sad. "I missed them," Shinobu said. Just as Shinobu said that,the group came into the living room. "Who missed us?" Michiru said teasingly. "Hi, Michiru! Oh, you all came! " Su exclaimed. "Yeah, we were planning to stay here at the Hinata Inn for the summer as a break from all the wars and battles,"Makoto sad."Is there enough rooms for all of us?" Naru nodded her head like crazy. "Of course!" Everyone was excited about the stay. The solid friendship between them once again begin. They partied all night in the Hinata Inn. None of them has had so much fun since the last time before the last battle.  
The next day they woke up,they all had a bit of a headache except the younger ones like Shinobu,Hotaru,Su and Chibiusa since they weren't allowed to drink. They were only eating and dancing.(Even though Shinobu,Hotaru,Su,and Chibiusa are all age 16 now.) They didn't drink beer or wine like the adults did. They drink only soda. The adults said they have a headache now and that they have to rest for the day. So now the four girls were bored by themselves. "Let's go walk around in the neighborhood,ok?" Chibiusa said. They agreed.  
  
IN TOWN...(It's 9:00 am!)  
"I have always loved the nice fresh smell of the morning at this time," Hotaru said. "Yeah,"Shinobu agreed. "Just like the smell of freedom, am i right?" Hotaru looked amazed. "How did you know?" Shinobu blushed. "I feel that way sometimes," she answered. Chibiusa smiled at them wickedly,then she said,"You too seem to be best friends again already without me." Of course she was only joking. Hotaru smiled. "Yeah,we are,and SOMEONE is jealous!" Hotaru tickled Chibiusa. "Ha ha ha ha hey, ha ha hahaha st-haha-stop! " Hotaru stopped and then the three girls laughed even harder. "Hey,pretty ladies,do you want to buy some of these pretty jewelry my daughter made?" A man next to them was holding a handful of really pretty handmade beaded jewelry. Chibiusa looked at them. "Oh,it is really gorgeous,i bet it will look perfect on us ! Usagi will be so jealous !" Chibiusa said. They each picked out some cute jewelry. Hotaru picked out a purple choker along with a pair of purple earrings. Chibiusa picked out a light pink necklace and a pink ring. Shinobu picked a midnight blue neckace with a bracelet that matches. Su picked out a black tiara with matching earrings. "Thank you, have a nce day retty ladies!" the man said when they paid. " We can wear these jewelry to the Star Night festival tonight !" Su said. "Oh,yeah,the Star Night festival,I almost forgot,"Chibiusa said. "Why don't we go to the cosmetics shop to buy some lipglosses and eyeshadows to match too?"Shinobu suggested. "Great idea,Shinobu,let's go !"Hotaru said. They went into the cosmetics store and bought lipglosses and eyeshadows the color that matched their eyes. Afterwards,they went home to prepare for the festival together.  
  
  
  
i know this chapter is a little too short,but i am just trying it out.if you like it,i will continue. i need 5 reviews for my next update. 


End file.
